<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i would have married you in vegas by coldswaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738881">i would have married you in vegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters'>coldswaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lost in stereo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Las Vegas Wedding, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stupid,” Reggie said. “When have we ever done anything stupid?</p><p>or</p><p>Luke and Reggie get married in Vegas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lost in stereo [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i would have married you in vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is another installment in my lost in stereo series but you do not have to read the rest of them to understand it, just know that sunset curve is on tour with all time low!!</p><p>title from vegas by all time low bc duh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tour was nearing the end, and they were in one of their final stops which just so happened to be the city of Las Vegas, and needless to say, everyone was very excited. The All Time Low guys had been to Vegas numerous times but no one in the Sunset Curve group had, and they were buzzing with excitement to hit the town. They didn’t have a show the first night they were there which was a blessing because they all got to have some time to explore the city. They got to the city at about 7 pm and it was now nearing midnight, and the alcohol had been flowing for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>The group ended up at a karaoke bar which was about par for the course for them. They had gotten a private room so they could be as loud as they wanted and not bother any of the other guests. Julie and Flynn were currently immersed in a duet, while the rest of them were sat on the couch that faced the makeshift stage in the room. Alex had Willie on his lap, and the two seemed to be in their own world. The couple wasn’t shy with PDA regularly but the alcohol made them even bolder than normal and they had been all over each other all night. Luke and Reggie were cuddled together but they were actually watching their friends perform, happy to see them having a good time.</p><p> </p><p>Well, they were paying attention until Alex cleared his throat in an effort to get their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. we’re gonna head back to the hotel,” he said, his face bright red and mind clearly elsewhere as was having trouble getting the sentence out. “Call it an early night ya know. Get some… uh.. sleep because we got a big day tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Reggie shared a look and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure <em> sleeping </em>is what you guys are gonna do,” Luke said, throwing air quotes around the word sleeping, causing Reggie to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Alex said as Willie hopped off his lap, grabbed his hand, and started to lead him out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Use protection!” Reggie yelled before Alex and Willie left earshot and he and Luke both chuckled when Alex turned around to flip him off.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Julie and Flynn had finished their duet and the room was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re also gonna head back to the hotel to crash.” Flynn, walking toward the door but stopping in front of Luke and Reggie on the couch, Julie in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“See, now I actually believe you guys when you say you’re gonna go back to the hotel to sleep,” Luke said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys gonna stay out a bit longer?” Julie asked and Luke nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Just remember we have soundcheck at 4 tomorrow,” Flynn said, heading toward the door once again. “Don’t be late.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“And don’t do anything stupid,” Julie added and gave the duo a look, before following her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid,” Reggie said. “When have we ever done anything stupid?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Reggie were walking down the strip, hands intertwined between, laughing at a joke Reggie had just made, when Luke stopped in his tracks, jerking Reggie back with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What, what is it?” Reggie asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Luke didn’t say anything, just pointed to the sign half a block in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie looked in the direction of Luke’s finger, and his heart swelled when he saw a bright neon sign that read <em> The Little Vegas Chapel</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a wedding chapel. Are you saying we should…” Reggie said, letting the end of the question hang in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not!” Luke exclaimed, voice full of excitement. “We’ve been together for so long and I love you more than anything, bug, and now that I think about it, I’m really sick of not being married to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie laughed at his boyfriend, but he couldn’t help but love the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He said, after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Luke questioned. “Really?</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah,” Reggie said and paused to kiss Luke. “I love you, and now that you mention it, being married sounds kind of awesome. I’d get to call you my <em> husband. </em>That’s pretty cool. Even if this was the worst proposal ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s smile basically reached his ears at this point and Reggie couldn’t help but grin back.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re really gonna do this, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Reggie said and leaned forward to kiss Luke again. “But we need rings.”</p><p> </p><p>“The quarter machines!” Luke said suddenly and when Reggie didn’t reply, he continued. “I saw these quarter machines outside an arcade about a block back! They had one with little plastic rings! We could use those and then eventually get real rings!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke was nearly yelling at this point, excitement and happiness taking over his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well, let’s go!” Reggie said and Luke took his hand and started him dragging him back down the block toward where the quarter machines were.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the quarter machines, they were both a little out of breath from having basically sprinted down the street and Reggie fished two quarters out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“You go first,” He said and pressed one of the quarters into Luke’s hand, squeezing it before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>Luke smiled at his softy. “Here goes nothing, bug.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke put the quarter in the slot, turned the knob, and sat with bated breath as he waited for the little plastic orb with what would be his <em>wedding ring </em>to come out of the machine. When it finally dopped, he opened the little metal door and pulled his prize out. He popped open the capsule and laughed when he saw what was on the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a music note,” he explained, showing the ring to Reggie. “Now you go.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Reggie’s turn to put the quarter in and turn the knob, and he also laughed when he saw what was in his capsule.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Luke questioned. “Let me guess, they’re matching?”</p><p> </p><p>“Even better,” Reggie said, showing the ring to Luke and he almost cried when he realized the charm on Reggie’s ring was a little ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a <em> bug,” </em>He said, voice full of wonder, looking between the ring and Reggie. “This is the universe telling us it’s a good idea to get married tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need the universe to tell me that marrying you is a good idea,” Reggie said before kissing Luke soundly. </p><p> </p><p>“Give me your ring and I’ll give you mine so we have the right ones for the ceremony,” Luke said.</p><p> </p><p>The boys traded rings and Luke stared at the little ladybug on Reggie’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I sorta can’t believe we're getting married with these.” He said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can I, but I kind of love it,” Reggie said and kissed Luke again. “Now, I believe we have a chapel to get to.”</p><p> </p><p>The inside of the chapel was pretty basic, the boys had to admit. The walls were mostly white and the carpet was a weird green color that they could tell hadn’t been replaced in forever. Despite all that, the boys were beyond excited for their impending nuptials. There was a lady at a small desk right next to the door and Luke walked up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“One wedding please.” He said, and Reggie chuckled while the lady behind the desk could not have looked less amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Fill these out,” she said, handing a clipboard with a bunch of forms on it to Luke. “Bring them back to me when you’re done and then you’re all set. Oh, and you need a witness. You can call a friend or family to do it or I can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Luke said, turning to Reggie. “We didn’t think about that. Should we call someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re probably asleep, babe,” Reggie replied. “Or at least Julie and Flynn are. Alex and Willie are probably still busy doing <em> other things.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Luke said with a laugh and then turned back to the lady at the desk. “We’ll have you do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. And do you have rings?” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Reggie answered.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Now fil the forms out and then you’re good to have your ceremony.” The receptionist said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?” Luke asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, that's it. You can sit over there while you fill them out.” The lady replied, gesturing to a row of chairs on the opposite wall.</p><p> </p><p>The boys made their way over, sat down, and started flipping through the forms. </p><p> </p><p>“This ones for you,” Luke said, handing Reggie a paper that said<em> License for Marriage: Applicant One. </em>“So this one is for me, and then there's one we have to fill out together.”</p><p> </p><p>They finished their separate forms before moving on to the joint one. Reggie insisted he fill it out as Luke’s handwriting was terrible. They made their way through the form pretty quickly until they came to one of the last sections.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Request for Applicant Name Change </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Luke said as he read the section header. “Can’t believe we didn’t think about this til now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Reggis said with a small laugh. “I can. Remember we’re ‘himbos’ or whatever it is Julie calls us.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Luke replied. “So what do you wanna do. Because as much as I love you, I don’t really think either of us wanna take the other's name.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re missing the obvious Luke,” Reggie said, and Luke looked at him questioningly. “We’re gonna hyphenate. We’re gonna be <em> Patterson-Peters.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Luke Patterson-Peters,” Luke said, testing the name out, a smile stretching across his face. “Yeah. I like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Reggie said and kissed him softly. “Now let’s finish filling this out so we can get <em> married.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>When they finished, they handed the forms to the lady at the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” She said as she stood up. They followed her through a set of double doors and into what was the actual chapel. The room was prettier than the reception area with white streamers swooping down from the ceiling and an arch made of fake white flowers at the end of the makeshift aisle. There was a man, who they assumed was the officiant, standing up at the end of the aisle. The receptionist handed all the forms to him and he began to read them over.</p><p> </p><p>“These boys are all good. I’m their witness and I already signed the form so it’s in your hands now.” She said and walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright boys,” the officiant said. “Come up here and let’s do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Reggie stepped up to stand in front of the man, turned to face each other, and took each other's hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we start, I need to know if you’re doing your own vows or want to use the prewritten one?” The officiant asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luke looked to Reggie and could tell they were both thinking the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do our own,” Luke said.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Makes my job easier,” the officiant said. “Now let's do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Luke Patterson and Reginald Peters,” the officiant said, and Luke smiled when he saw Reggie cringe in reaction to his full name. “Luke, your vows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy,” Luke said and squeezed Reggie’s hands. “Bug, Reggie, Reg, bug boy- I love you so much, more than you know, more than anything. You are the most important person in my life, you <em> are </em> my person. You are the inspiration behind every song I write. You’re my <em>muse. </em>I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember and loving you feels more natural than breathing. I’m just really happy to be marrying you and can’t wait call you my husband for the rest of our lives together.”</p><p> </p><p>Only when he was finished did Luke realize that Reggie was crying. “Oh, don’t cry bug, you’ll make me cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll try and stop,” Reggie said as he briefly let go of one of Luke’s hands to wipe away his tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you, Reginald.” The officiant said. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie took a deep breath before beginning.</p><p> </p><p>“Luke I just… you know I’m not as good with words as you but I love you so much it feels like my heart is gonna burst. You are my sun, you are my moon, and you are my stars. You make me happy when I’m sad and laugh when I’m angry and I really don’t know what I’d do without you. And just as I am your person, you are mine. You are my everything and I love you, Luke Patterson.”</p><p> </p><p>By now, Reggie was crying again and Luke had joined him.</p><p> </p><p>The officiant seemed unbothered, as he probably experienced this kind of thing daily.</p><p> </p><p>“Now for the rings,” he said, and Luke and Reggie pulled their rings out of their pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you, Luke Patterson, take Reginald Peters do be your lawfully wedded husband?” </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Luke said softly and slipped the ring on Reggie’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, do you, Reginald Peters, take Luke Patterson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Reggie said, tears welling in his eyes yet again as he slipped the small music note ring on Luke’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>“By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom!”</p><p> </p><p>Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie’s neck, Reggie’s hands falling to Luke’s waist, their lips meeting in the middle. They both poured every ounce of love they’ve ever felt for each other into the kiss, relishing in each other and in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally separated, they just stared at each other for a moment before Luke spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, husband.” He said, and Reggie laughed. However, their moment was interrupted by the officiant.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys gotta leave now, I got another couple in the waiting room.” He said, ushering out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were back out on the strip, the weight of what they did hit them.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Luke said, stopping in his tracks. “We’re <em> married.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Reggie said. “Isn’t it great?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah, it’s the best thing ever,” Luke replied and pulled Reggie into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they separated, they both pulled their phones out and checked them for the first time since they left the karaoke bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck, it’s almost 3 am,” Reggie said. “We should probably go back to the hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I would <em> love </em>to go back to the hotel,” Luke said in a lowered voice.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Reggie said, a blush rising to his cheeks. “But… yes let's <em> get back to the hotel </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Luke and Reggie were unsurprisingly the last ones to make it to the hotel breakfast. They took their seats at the table to the rest of the group got and before they could even say goo dmorning Flynn was down their throats.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost 11 am!” She said a little too loudly. “Breakfast ends at 11:30! You guys were supposed to be down here at 10:15!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Luke said. “We were out late last night and slept through our alarms.”</p><p> </p><p>“What were you out doing?” Alex asked from his place at the other end of the table next to Willie.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… that’s the thing,” Reggie said sheepishly, but Julie cut him off before he could explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell me you did anything stupid! I specifically told you when Flynn and I left karaoke to not do anything stupid!” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! We didn’t do anything stupid!” Luke defended himself and Reggie. “We just….Well, we got married.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, both Luke and Reggie lifted their left hands to show the group their plastic wedding rings.</p><p> </p><p>The whole table was silent for what felt like years until Alex spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to tell me that you two got married and not only did you not tell me, but you also didn’t even invite me? Or any of us? Some friends you are.” He said with no actual anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, buddy,” Reggie said. “It was very spur of the moment and we figured you were uh… <em> busy </em>with Willie and wouldn’t wanna be bothered. And we knew that Julie and Flynn would be asleep so we just… did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Alex said. “This just means neither of you are invited to Willie and I’s wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw babe,” Willie piped up from his spot next to Alex. “You think about our wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>A flush took over Alex’s face and Willie chuckled at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I do too,” Willie said, and that only made Alex blush more.</p><p> </p><p>Having enough of Willie and Alex’s sappiness, Julie interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not mad,” She said. “Mostly because Fynn owes me 50 bucks now. We bet on this because I know y’all and I knew you would do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, that’s exactly why<em> I am </em> mad, I’m out 50 bucks,” Flynn said. </p><p> </p><p>“All jokes aside,” Alex said and his voice took on a serious tone. “We’re all really happy for you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Julie agreed. “Even though you’re gross sometimes, and you didn’t invite any of us to your wedding, we’re happy that you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke and Reggie turned to look at each other, sharing soft smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Luke said. “We’re happy.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have very little idea of how weddings work and i am not romantic or sentimental so i hope the vows were okay</p><p>find me on twitter @sk8erwillie</p><p>i had to repost this because it wasn't showing up on here so if you saw it the first time- no you didn't</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>